Siempre te amaré
by Andie Salvatore-Booth
Summary: Song- fic, de la cancion "I will always love you", la escuche y lo unico que se me vino a la mente fue a Brennan y la desesperante situacion que estamos viviendo. Al notar a Booth tan feliz con Hanna y luego Parker que nos decepciono un poquitin jejeje


_SIEMPRE TE AMARE_

_Hola chicas, hoy estoy aquí para entregarles un song – fic, esta situación de Booth y Brennan me tiene tan mal, es que la verdad me da tristeza ver a Brennan de ese modo y me da coraje que Booth este así. No eh visto de que va el próximo episodio y no sé si estoy preparada para verlo. Esta es mi teoría de porque hizo así Brennan las cosas. _

_Dislcaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena FOX y la canción que se menciona es el soundtrack de la película "El Guardaespaldas"._

Ahí estaba Temperance Brennan al lado del hombre que siempre había deseado, pues secretamente ella sabía que él era "el hombre".

¿Por qué le había dicho que no? Se preguntaba constantemente. Decir que fue por miedo no era una opción. El la amaría eso era seguro.

Pero ahora era diferente; del otro lado del Agente Seeley Booth se encontraba la que ahora tenía la atención total de Booth.

– Espero que te diviertas Temperance – comento Hanna.

– Gracias por haberme invitado – contesto cortésmente la antropóloga.

– ¿Quieren algo de comer? – pregunto Booth

– No amor, quédate, ya va a empezar la función.

Hanna consiguió boletos para ir a una obra muy sonada en la ciudad. Por obvias razones llevo a su novio y decidió invitar a la que ya consideraba su amiga; le ofreció un boleto más, para que invitara a alguien, a lo que Brennan se había negado al no tener a quien invitar. Antes de la función le habían explicado a la antropóloga acerca de que iba la obra. "EL GUARDAESPLADAS" que había sido una película muy exitosa en sus tiempos. Como era de esperar la antropóloga no tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaban; pero al final había decidido acompañarlos.

Temperance estaba atenta de todo lo que pasaba en el escenario la historia parecía monótona, era clásico que el pobre se enamoraba del rico y viceversa, al final su amor no podía ser. A veces miraba discretamente a su lado derecho y se encontraba con las caricias y besos que Booth y Hanna compartían.

La última escena mostraba a la protagonista caminando al centro del escenario para recibir un premio Oscar, cuando la chica se prepara para dar su discurso, se escucho un disparo que fue interceptado por su valiente guardaespaldas. Tantas imágenes vinieron a la mente de Brennan quien estaba atenta a la escena. De repente el telón se comenzó a cerrar.

– ¿A dónde vas Huesos? – pregunto Booth al ver que ella se levantaba.

– Pues ya termino ¿No es así? – respondió Brennan.

– No Huesos, aun falta, anda siéntate o no dejaras ver a las personas de atrás – dijo Booth tomando la mano de ella para jalarla de nuevo a su asiento.

– Falta la mejor parte – dijo rápidamente Hanna.

En el momento en que Brennan se sentó; el telón se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a una mujer, frente a un micrófono; y al fondo una tranquila melodía comenzó a sonar.

_I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU_

_IF I SHOULD STAY,_

_(SI TUVIERA QUE QUEDARME)  
__I WOULD ONLY BE IN YOUR WAY._

_(SOLAMENTE ESTARÍA EN TU CAMINO)__  
__SO I´LL GO,_

_(ENTONCES ME VOY)__  
__BUT I KNOW_

_(PERO SE)__  
__I´LL THINK OF YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAY._

_(PENSARE EN TÍ A CADA PASO DEL CAMINO)__  
_  
AND I

(Y TO)  
WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU,

(SIEMPRE TE AMARE)  
WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.

(SIEMPRE TE AMARE)

YOU, MY DARLING YOU.

(TU, MI QUERIDO, TU)  
BITTERSWEET MEMORIES,

(MOMENTOS BUENOS Y MALOS)  
THAT IS ALL I´M TAKING WITH ME.

(ES TODO LO QUE ME LLEVO)  
SO GOODBYE.

(ENTONCES ADIOS)  
PLEASE, DON´T CRY,

(POR FAVOR NO LLORES)  
WE BOTH KNOW I´M NOT WHAT YOU

(**LOS DOS SABEMOS QUE YO NO SOY LO QUE TU)**  
YOU NEED.

(**TU NECESITAS**) 

AND I

(Y TO)  
WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU,

(SIEMPRE TE AMARE)  
WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.

(SIEMPRE TE AMARE)

I HOPE LIFE TREATS YOU KIND.

(ESPERO QUE LA VIDA TE TRATE BIEN)  
AND I HOPE YOU HAVE ALL YOU´VE DREAMED OF.

(Y ESPERO QUE TENGAS TODO LO QUE SOÑASTE)  
AND I WISH YOU JOY AND HAPPINESS.

(Y TE DESEO ALEGRIA Y FELICIDAD)  
BUT ABOVE ALL THIS,

(PERO SOBRE TODO)  
I´M WISHING YOU LOVE.  
(TE DESEO QUE AMES)

AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU,

(Y YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE)  
I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU,

(YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE)  
YOU, DARLING, I LOVE YOU.

(A TI QUERIDO TE AMO)  
I´LL ALWAYS, I´LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.

(YO SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE TE AMARE)

Al terminar la canción el auditorio estallo en aplausos, la primera en levantarse fue Brennan claramente emocionada. Pero lo que Booth no vio fue una solitaria lagrima que rodaba por la mejilla de la mujer.

Y es que ese había sido el motivo por el que el ahora estaba con otra; esa frase lo decía todo:

"YO NO SOY LO QUE TU NECESITAS"

Ella no tenía un corazón como el de él. No era egoísta, solo quería lo mejor para él. Y al parecer lo había encontrado, ella era perfecta Hanna era lo que Booth necesitaba.

Al salir del lugar decidieron ir a cenar a un restaurante cercano. Hanna y Booth comentaba sobre el espectáculo, hasta que notaron que Brennan estaba muy callada.

– Y bien Huesos, ¿Qué te pareció la obra?

– La dramatización fue buena, en nuestra cultura se reconoce a la actuación como la representación de hechos que fueron basados en hechos reales.

– ¿Así que te gusto? – Pregunto Hanna – mira que puedo conseguir entradas para "pulgarcito"

– Creo que Parker estaría encantado si lo llevas a esa obra – contesto Booth, al ver que Brennan no tenía idea de lo que su novia hablaba.

– Saben ¿Cómo se llamaba la canción final? – pregunto la antropóloga.

– Es obvio, es la frase que más se repite – contesto Hanna.

– Siempre te amaré – dijo Brennan, observando a Booth – es una estupenda canción, y es algo ilógico que diga esto, pero me ayudo a tomar una decisión… Creo que es el momento de que me vaya.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Huesos, aun no has terminado tu cena.

– No estoy hablando solo de esta noche Booth, la Señorita Wicks está preparada para suplirme.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto de nuevo, al entender lo que quería decir.

– No puedo seguir, mas bien no quiero seguir aquí. Gracias Hanna por todo – dijo Brennan, mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la chica que la miraba sin saber que pasaba: – Cuídalo mucho, el se merece ser feliz, también cuida de Parker, los dos son ahora tus hombres – dijo con una sonrisa triste, después se dirigió a Booth; coloco su mano en la mejilla de él y le dijo: – Tú debes de continuar tu camino, tienes una gran vida por delante. Gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste, por ti soy una mejor persona, perdóname por no ser esa mujer. Pero recuerda que Siempre… te amaré.

Y así la mujer tomo su bolso y con paso decidido salió del lugar, tomo un taxi, pero esta vez al voltear, no estaba él.

_Bueno esta es la historia, ¿Qué les pareció? Les repito que no se que pase en el capítulo de esta semana, pero espero que no me deje queriéndome cortar las venas._

_Espero sus comentarios._

_Gracias por leer._

_Les recomiendo que vayan a mi blog Bones and Twilight, pues colgare el fic, con todo y la canción._

_Saludos_

_****chaito****_


End file.
